


Stay With Me

by JulianLove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianLove/pseuds/JulianLove
Summary: The reader could be seen as a male, female, or non-binary. I will make sure that the reader's gender is never revealed so that everyone can enjoy being in a story with their favorite clone.Story:The reader is wounded and is inches away from death after order 66. Wanting to give up and give in to death Rex saves them where he nurses them back to health. However that's the easy part as they now have to live in exile as the entire universe was after them.Will they learn to survive with their new life and even learn how to love again, or will they die with their names added to numerous others on the list of dead Jedi.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Stay With Me

You felt so cold. The bitter wind whipped against your body, as you could feel your ears become numb from the exposer. It hurt, it hurt more than the blaster wound in your gut. Knowing that your brothers, the ones you loved the most, wanted you dead. Tears rolled down your cheek as you let out a choked out sob. Please don't let it be true. You couldn't stand the reality of being hated by the ones you let into your heart. Your brothers that you would kill or die for now saw you as a traitor. 

You remembered being on the ship as a smile spread across your face. It was the first time you felt genuinely happy for a while now. The act of thinking past the war had lifted your spirits greatly. You finally felt peace knowing that none of your brothers would be in pain anymore. 

"You look happy." The soft voice of Ashoka called out to you from your daydreaming.

"It's because I am happy." Ashoka was one of your closest friends. Being brought to the temple around the same time, growing up and becoming padawans together, going on missions together. You were greatly upset when she had left the order, though you knew in your heart that she needed to leave. So she could become her own person, without the Jedi, without the order, and without you. Now with her back, even though she wasn't going to stay forever, everything seemed right in the world.

"I've been thinking of things I could do after the war." You said happily. "Thinking about how I could help the clones integrate into society. Maybe start a program to help those who are injured, help them start lives. Might also set up ways to protect them from directed crime." You explained happily as a warm smile appeared on Ashoka's face.

"You've always been the one to care so much for the clones." 

"I can't help it. They've done, everything for us. Whenever we were in a tough situation they've been there for us. We wouldn't have won the war without them." You held your hands behind your back and gazed out the window. Watching the blue and white blurs of planets wiz by you in hyperspace. 

"I'm going to tell Captain Rex about my ideas, if anyone can improve on them it's him." Ashoka gave a curt nod as you turned to talk to Rex.

You don't know why you didn't see, or rather sensed, it coming. Your mind was so focused on the future you brushed off the signs of danger that in hindsight were so clear. Perhaps you didn't want to acknowledge the warnings as you desperately wanted to believe that everything was going to be ok. That after this long war you were finally given that breath of relief. Oh how stupid you were.

You opened the doors to Rex with his back turned to you as you could see him ending a call, you don't know with who. Before you could say something though the seemingly loud thump of Rex's helmet hitting the floor caused you to pause. Had he dropped it? You thought to yourself as a sudden wave of sadness crashed against you and threatened to drown you in its suffocating depths. Though you knew the emotion wasn't your own. It was his.

"Rex?" You called out taking a step forward wanting to comfort your commander.

"Stay back!" Rex swung around pointing his blasters right at you. Your throat tightened, constricting your breathing as you stared down the barrel of a blaster. Raising your hands slightly in hopes of showing that you were no threat to the ones you cared about.

"You're scaring me Rex." You heard the two other clones that were once guarding the doors stepped forward as they aimed their blasters at you as well.

"Fives . ."

"What-?"

"Fives! Find him!" His hands shook as though he were struggling against his own body trying to put them down as they fought to stay up.

You didn't expect Rex to actually pull the trigger, but as he did everything slowed down. His finger pulled the trigger as his eyes couldn't contain the tears anymore and began to roll down his face. Your arms going up in front of your face in fear of injury. You think you screamed though you weren't sure, you didn't remember. Though you did remember Ashoka pulling you out of the way blocking the blaster fire with her lightsaber.

The ship groaned and the clanging of parts of the ship fell down an elevator shaft could be heard nearby. You looked up as the sun peeked through the holes of the ship as more and more of it broke around you. Shouldn't be long now where you would be crushed under it. Hanging wires sparked creating small flashes of light where the sun couldn't reach. 

What you'd give to see them all again. It felt like yesterday you were with them all. Before your first battle, before you knew how the smell of blood stained your nostrils far after leaving. Then there was always having to find out who died afterwards. Who was the brother you'd have to learn to live without. Who was the brother you'd have to mourn. You guess it didn't matter though as you knew you'd be seeing them all soon. You felt so tired.

And it appeared you were going to be seeing them sooner than you thought as a chunk of the ship finally broke off and was falling towards you. Though that hope of a quick death was dashed as the chunk veered slightly to the left as it fell. Moving out of the way just enough for it not to crush you but certainly hitting something, as it landed something sprayed across your face. 

The pain was slowly beginning to become the forefront of your senses. You were quickly overwhelmed by it. It was a burning sensation that traveled from your gut up to your chest and to your throat. It was unbearable as it was suddenly difficult to breath. You don't know why but your chest wouldn't raise completely as you took in air. Forcing you to only be able to take shallow breaths making you panic. You couldn't breath, you were helpless, you were going to die. As that realization came to you then realize the absolute terror of it. You don't want to die, dear gods you don't want to die!

The echoing sounds of footsteps reached your ears. Someone was coming to save you! You wanted to cry, scream out for help to gain the person's attention. All you could muster though were whimpers and silent cries. The steps stopped for a second but they quickened their pace as they got closer to you. Though your hopes of being saved were dashed as you stared at the symbol of the Jaig eyes painted above the clone's visor. The Jaig eyes were a symbol given to the most strongest, bravest, and cleverest of clones. Throughout the war you've only really known one ARC trooper who was given such a high praised symbol.

"Rex . ." You whined meekly

No, this can't be happening. You want to be back at the Jedi council, with the younglings and your master. You want to be happy with the clones as you celebrate the ending of the war as you're all able to move on in life. You want to watch as the terrors of war is forgotten with the later generations and it's as though it were a bad dream. You tried in a sad attempt to get away as your limbs wouldn't respond correctly. You probably looked like a helpless worm wiggle on the ground trying to get away from the bird that was going to peck at it. 

Rex kneeled down and as you were so sure your life would be ended with a quick pull of the trigger a calming hand brushed the hair out of your face and tucked it behind your ear. You looked up at him shocked and scared, but mostly confused. Didn't he want you dead? His trembling hands raised up and quickly took off his helmet. Your questions only grew as you looked into the eyes of the scared clone trooper.

Rex's eyes quickly scanned your body looking at all your wounds. You could feel your robes being torn away from your mid section allowing Rex to examine your blaster wound. You swear you could see Rex whipping away sweat that had formed on his brow despite it being freezing out. His hands leaving a trail of your own blood across his forehead. Fabric could be felt being shoved on, in? your arm? Your sense of touch was quickly fading as your eyes rolled around in your head. Your eyes refusing to focus on Rex, or anything for that matter. 

Despite your dulled senses you could clearly feel being slapped a few times on your face that brought you back to consciousness just for a little while. 

"Come on kid stay with me, stay with me!" You could feel Rex's warm calloused hands on either side of your head shaking you a bit to keep you awake. "Come on, I can't lose you too. Please I can't lose you!" 

You were suddenly being moved. You felt as Rex wrapped his arms around you and picked you up with haste. Once you were safe in his arms he sprinted out of the collapsing ship. Using his years of training and battles to run as fast as he could towards the powering up ship you could barely see through the snow storm. Your arms falling limply to your sides as you finally succumbed to the pain and passed out. Rex's cries and pleads of wanting, needing you to stay with him echoing in your mind as you slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
